Kenshin' Bad Day
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: What will happen when Kaoru' expectations and Kenshin' behaviour meet


Kaoru was having a nice warm bath. After a tiring workout with Yahiko, a hot bath surely felt relaxing. She closed her eyes and her thoughts wavered to one red-haired guy.

'Oh Kenshin, how I wish you could know my heart more. Or if u know that, I wish u would reciprocate it. Oh Kenshin'

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand near her face, taking off the hair hiding her beautiful eyes. She froze.

'Kaoru, I know your heart very well.' After a pause, the voice continued. 'And I am so happy about it.'

The hand pinned the hair behind her ears and traced a line gently to her collarbone.

'Aishiteru Koshii', She heard. The hand pulled her closer. "Kaoru" She heard her name being called in such a romantic tone. She felt herself melting.

_I know I am melting, I know this would come true. _

'Oh Kenshin', She called softly. She went in to the hands.

CRRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She found herself on the floor. She blinked. Once, twice …..

'Ok Kaoru that's only a dream u usually have. Nothing to panic.' Her mind told her. She got infuriated with Kenshin. _That baka, I have good mind to whack him when I see him. HMPF._ She finished her bath hurriedly and came out almost bumping to the man in question.

'Oh Kaoru-dono, gomen. Are you alright?' Kenshin asked.

'Hai Kenshin' She got up and faced him. _Something is wrong in that face. Is he blushing? _Got even more angry. _Was he here all the time? Did he hear me? Was I loud? Hes dead man if he had._

'_Baka, her mind called her out. You should be more worried if he had seen you. Oh yes. But hesnt that kind. But why is he blushing? How can I ask him?_

'Kaoru-dono'

'Hai Kenshin'

'ummm, ummmmmm……'

'Yes what is it Kenshin?'

He was full red in face now. 'Nothing Kaoru-dono' He just ran away.

_eh what? Hes strange today. Should I follow him and find out? No, what if I am the reason. Let him come out first. But still I have something to give him._

She went in search of him and found him in the kitchen trying to clear the dishes.

'Kenshin, What are you doing?'

'Clearing the dishes, Kaoru-dono'

'But we haven't had dinner yet' she reminded

'uh- oh, yes I forgot' he stammered

She came near him, Kenshin was so red now. Seeing his face made her angrier. Suddenly, Kenshin was flying across the kitchen with his 'orrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo'. Kaoru stomped out of the room. Sano, was just entering the kitchen to find out that day' menu, backed off immediately and gave her way to go back to her room.

'Hey Kenshin, what did you do?' Sano asked.

'I have no idea' Kenshin replied honestly. But the back of his mind thought, _May be she found out. What if she had seen? Oh God I am so dead. But I expected different reaction from her. _He raised himself from ground shaking his head lightly.

The dinner was very calm except for the bickering of Sano and Yahiko over the last bowl of rice.

After dinner, and after clearing the dishes, Kenshin called Kaoru and handed over her a paper.

Now Kaoru was excited. _May be I was mistaken. He would have been standing there to hand over that letter. Oh Kenshin, words or letter, I like you _She thought

She took the paper and was about to open when Sano snatched it and ran away to the roof. Yahiko was there waiting. Kenshin flew suddenly to the top. But Kaoru pulled him down.

She was about to say, 'Kenshin they knew about us, so why hide to them'

But stopped when she heard the two of them laughing aloud uncontrollably. Kenshin unable to go near them was beet red. Even his eyes were turning red. But Kaoru was holding him so he couldn't do anything. Even after seeing Battousai, the both didn't stop their roars.

'Jou-chan, you must read this' Sano said jumping down and handed the paper to Kaoru.

Kaoru took the paper and started reading. Kenshin read her face intently. She didn't laugh. She gave back that paper to Kenshin and said,

'for a beginner, you write well. Try harder. You can do it.' She said and went near the laughing duo. She whacked them both and they both ended up outside the dojo gate.

'Don't you laugh anymore. Atleast hes trying something differently' she said and came back to Kenshin.

'Arigatou, Kaoru-dono.'

'For what Kenshin?'

'For not laughing.'

She walked towards him and suddenly hit him. He once again flew. He too was out of the dojo gate. With swirly eyes he got up facing Sano and Yahiko. They once again burst out laughing seeing Kenshin.

Inside, Kaoru was sitting in the dojo steps and fuming. _Baka, its good you started poetry, but couldn't you think of something else to write about except sparrows. Couldn't you write about me. How long should I wait before you came out of your shell and accept me. BAKA BAKA BAKA._

'Now what did u do Kenshin?' Sano asked.

'Errrrrr……. I have no idea' He once again said honestly.

Outside, 'Kenshin, you know, you should give more attention to Jou-chan rather than a sparrow.' he continued his laugh.

Kenshin went inside the dojo. She was sitting in the dojo steps watching moon, and the gentle breeze was swaying her hair. _May be Sano is right. I should try to express how I really feel about her someday to her. _

Kaoru saw him staring her. She stomped near him, which he didn't notice because he was so mesmerized by her beauty, and whacked him sending him swirly eyes and with his 'orrooooooooooo' outside the dojo gates again.

_I know you would be staring at the wind chime behind me rather than watching me Kenshin. You are so BAKA. _She yelled at him inside her and went to her room and fell to her futon.

Sano helped Kenshin up, and the both exchanged glances.

'Sano, I really don't know if I should watch her or not. I get whacked all the same' he said slowly.

'That's your fate for falling for a Kendou Sensei Kenshin' Sano told consoling him.


End file.
